canadafandomcom-20200222-history
Lester B Pearson International Airport
Lester B Pearson International Airport(also known as Toronto Pearson International Airport) is an international airport serving the city of Toronto, Ontario and it's metropolitan area. The airport is located 22 km(13 miles) northwest of Toronto, Ontario and is located in Mississauga, Ontario. It is named after Lester B Pearson and is the largest airport in Canada. It handled 38,571,276,399 passengers in 2013. It is the second most used airport in North America after New York City's John F Kennedy International Airport. Pearson is the main hub for Air Canada and is a hub for WestJet/Delta. Pearson has direct flights to all ten provinces in Canada and 6 out of the world's seven continents. 75 airlines operate in Pearson with 238 destinations that have direct flights. History In the year 1935 A.D the government of Canada decided to build an airport in Toronto, Ontario. They bought the Chapman farm in Mississauga, Ontario and went to work. In 1938 the first terminal was complete and in 1942 the second terminal. It was a military airport until 1959 when it was renamed Toronto International Airport. In 1962 border customs were placed in Pearson from incoming travelers from the United States and other nations. In 2001 during attacks in NYC Pearson played a part in Operation Yellow Ribbon. Terminals Pearson has two passenger terminals(T1 and T3) both of whom are available to passengers. Terminal 1 Terminal 1 is designed for domestic flights within Canada and international flights. Air Canada and other Star Alliance airlines operating service into Toronto, Ontario use Terminal 1. It is the 11th largest airport terminal on the globe in floor area. Terminal 3 In Terminal 3 SkyTeam and Oneworld airlines operate out of Pearson's Terminal 3. Rail service The Union-Pearson Express operates between Pearson Airport and Toronto Union Station in downtown Toronto with two stops. Airport Lounges Air Canada Maple Leaf Lounge(Star Alliance) Terminal 3 American Airlines Admirals Club(Oneworld) British Airways The Galleries Club Lounge(Oneworld) British Airways The Galleries First Lounge(Oneworld) KLM Crown Lounge(SkyTeam) Airlines and Destinations Aer Lingus: Dublin Aeromexico: Mexico City Air Canada: Amsterdam, Antigua, Aruba, Barbados, Bejing-Capital, Bermuda, Bogota, Boston, Buenos Aires, Calgary, Chicago-O Hare, Copenhagen, Deer Lake, Delhi, Denver, Dubai, Edmonton, Fort Lauderdale, Fort McMurray, Fort Myers, Frankfurt, Geneva, Grand Cayman, Halifax, Havana, Hong Kong, Istanbul-Ataturk, Kelowna, London-Heathrow, Los Angeles, Mexico City, Miami, Montreal-Trudeau, Munich, New York-La Guardia, Newark(NJ), Ottawa, Panama City, Paris-Charles De Gaulle, Providenciales, Regina, Rio De Janeiro-Galeao, Rome-Fiumcino,Saint John, Saint Lucia-Herranowa, San Francisco, Santiago, Sao Paolo-Guarulhos, Sarasota, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Seattle/Tacoma, Shanghai-Pudong, Sydney, Tel Aviv-Ben Gurion, Tokyo-Haneda, Tokyo-Narita, Vancouver, British Columbia, Victoria, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Zurich Air Canada Express: Atlanta, Austin, Baltimore, Boston, Charlotte, Charlottetown, Chicago-O Hare, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Columbus, Dallas/Fort Worth, Detroit-Wayne, Fredericton, New Brunswick], Harrisburg, Hartford, Houston-Intercontinental, Indianapolis, Kansas City(MO), Kingston, Ontario, London International Airport, Milwaukee, Minneapolis/St Paul, Moncton, New Brunswick, Montreal-Trudeau, Nashville, New Orleans, New York-JFK, New York-LaGuardia, Newark-Liberty, North Bay, Ottawa, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Quebec City, Quebec, Raleigh/Durham, Rochester(NY), Saint John, St Louis, Sarnia, Salt St Marie(ON), Sudbury, Syracuse(NY), Thunder Bay, Ontario, Timmins, Ontario, Washington-National, Windsor, Ontario, United Airlines: Chicago-O Hare United Express: Chicago-O Hare, Denver, Houston-Intercontinental, Newark, Washington-Dulles U.S Airways Express: Charlotte, Philadelphia, Washington-National WestJet: Antigua, Aruba, Barbados Bermuda, Calgary, Cancun, Cayo Coco/Cayo Guillermo, Charlottetown, Deer Lake, Edmonton, Fort Lauderdale, Fort McMurray, Fort Myers, Fredericton, Grand Cayman, Halifax, Kelowna, Kingston, Las Vegas, Liberia, Moncton, Montego Bay, Montreal-Trudeau, Nassau, New York-LaGuardia, Orlando, Ottawa, Phoenix, Port of Spain, Quebec City, Regina, Saint John, St Lucia-Hewanorra, Saskatoon, Sydney